the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Race Before Christmas
''The Race Before Christmas ''(formly known as Gift Chase or Racing Across The World to Save Christmas) is the two and a half hour Christmas special. This episode will come around Season 5 or Season 6. Princess makes her return appearance, as the main antagonist. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyright Boys gifts for Christmas each other, but Princess breaks their happiness after "spoiling" hers. The Powerpunk Girls & Oppressor Plutonium, The Strongershine Girls, The Rowdyrunk Boys, The Rowdyruff Boys & Mojo Jojo all make short appearances in the episode. Plot As it is near christmas day, Townsville Elementary is sesprating Christmas cheer. Including Bubbles, who is singing "Christmas carols" as she is making Christmas cookies, but Brat sitting with her sisters asks her to shut up, with Berserk & Brute agreeing as they make their Christmas cookies. Buttercup tells Bubbles that for once she agrees with them. Blossom asks what The Rowdyright Boys are doing, but responded by saying it's a surprise. Blossom seemly wondering, then asks Buttercup when does she ever knit. Buttercup says that she is knitting Breaker a leather basketball out of rubber. Blossom smiley reads her book, but interrupted by Princess. Princess is determine to finally get what she always wanting since she met the Girls: to be a Powerpuff Girl. The Rowdyright Boys, the whole class, including the teacher laughs at Princess. Princess then asks what so funny. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles tells her that she'll never get what she wants, and reminds her all the times she been mean and rude. Blossom reminds her that Christmas is about giving, not getting, but Princess says she doesn't get it, much to the Girls & Boys depression. The Rowdyright Boys remind her what she did to them, but can't think what she ever did to them. As school is dismiss to go home early for Christmas, everyone goes outside. But before they can even walk home, Princess walks away, as they witness. Berserk tells her sisters, what a spoiled Bratty Princess is, but Brute says they are spoiled brats, but Brat says confused, "but I'm Brat." But Berserk and Brute annoyed with her, Berserk tells her "No, stupid." Nightime, comes at 6:50 pm, The Rowdyright Boys come over to The Powerpuff Girls house and exchanges their presents they made for them. The Powerpuff girls also give them their presents they made for them. Blossom wants to know what gift Blake got her, but Blake kindly rubs her head and says it's a susprise and that she needs to wait until tomorrow, Christmas morning to open it. Blossom, with a giggle, says okay to Blake as she kisses him on the cheek. The Boys then leave home back to their house. At home, both The Powerpuff Girls & The Rowdyright Boys Think about Princess, then tomorrow at school they decide to have a race around the world. If Princess wins she can be a Powerpuff Girl If she loses she goes to jail, Then The Rowdyruff Boys, The Rowdyright Boys, The Powerpunk Girls, The Strongershine Girls, even The Rowdyrouge Girls. Refs. Opressor, Jomo, Mojo, Professor. Then They Take Off, The Powerpunk Girls in the lead Rowdyright Boys and Rowdyrunk Boys catching up with them, with The Rowdyrouge Girls, Powerpuff Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys catching up Princess in last place The Powerpuff Girls take first halfway across the world. Princess starts to make a move, Passing The Rowdyruff Boys, The Rowdyrunk Boys, The Rowdyright Boys, The Powerpunk Girls, The Rowdyrouge girls all the way to second place now its 10 ft. from the finish line. Princesses jetpack runs out of fuel and everyone else passes her # Powerpuff Girls # Rowdyright Boys # Powerpunk Girls